Pokeshifters
by Sanablades
Summary: Will i ever make a friend? Will i ever become a trainer? I'm hated for who i am. Pokeshifters-born by pure randomness, is it a curse or a blessing?
1. School

**A/N: Ok here s my new fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, i own Pokeshifters anything the same is just a coincidence.**

Chapter 1

Pokeshifters, we look human, but can shift into a certain pokemon. The chance of one being born is the same chance of finding a shiny pokemon. Sure that's a pretty far out odd, but between over all the people in the world we are uncommon, but not rare. We are born with a tattoo somewhere on our body. It is hard to keep a secret. I tried, I failed. We are hated because of being different. Why, we are born shifters? No one knows. Once we turn five we gain the power to shift, we are forced into a shift at first. This usually happens in public. If your look at me I look like an ordinary 13 year old. Looks are deceiving. I had a problem keeping my secret.

(First grade)

"Brendon, what's that?" My so called best friend, John said pointing to tattoo on my right arm, which was the shape of a raindrop with what looked like a ninja star in it. I paused; he was my best friend right? I could show him. That's when I made a mistake. We were at Recess.

"I'm a pokeshifter; I can change into a pokemon." I said proudly.

"Can you show me?" He said. I smiled. I took ground. I focused, I got shorter, grew fins on my arm. I grew brown fur. My mouth transformed to a muzzle. If you were watching it would look like a pokemon evolving. I was a Buizel shifter.

"Whoa, cool.' He said. I smiled, maybe I wasn't cursed. I was wrong. The next day, John came to school frowning.

"I'm sorry, Brendon" he said, "Mommy says we can't be friends, and I can't talk to you." I gaped. I tried to ask why but he was so loyal to his parents he wouldn't talk to me. That night I pouted, I knew why he couldn't be friends….

(Fifth grade)

"Move it freak," John pushed me to the side, I sighed, he had changed. Walking to class from lunch was real fun; everyone who walks by me calls me that. When I entered class, we had to group with partners to study. Again, I went without one. And again, I failed to make a friend. Life sucked with this tattoo on my upper arm. I should have never showed John, I was lucky the minute I turned five was at home. In second grade the truth spread like a wild fire. I was made an outcast by friends. Third, teachers would beg not to have me. Fourth, I was suspended for stupid things. Every day, after school I would train my "gift" what good not to use it. I could use water gun now. And was practicing brine which I had watched on T.V. When I tried surf, I could almost control the water, but it wasn't powerful. I was different I should accept it.

(Now, Eighth grade)

"Mom, I'm going out to train," I said walking out the door.

"Ok, get back by 9:30, school starts tomorrow." She said.

"Oh, joy," I said to myself. I was lucky to have a nice parent like her, accept me for who I am. I began walked down the road. After, half a mile I came to a nice deep river. Ok, I focused on the image of a Buizel. If I remember correctly Shifters can't evolve, I was glad I liked Buizel more than Floatzel, I don't know why. I quickly changed; I jumped into the water which was nice and warm. I loved not having to take breaths, of course swimming in gym I had to be human form. I made my tails start spinning projecting myself thru the water. I was having a lot of fun. I heard some rustling in the water up ahead. I went up like you would for air. I saw a Treecko. It seemed to have fallen into water.

"Someone help me! "He yelled, I swam over to him as fast as I could. I picked him up and swam it over to the bank of the river. He lay on the bank gasping for air. He finally looked up. I could tell he was a boy by his voice.

"Thank you," he said, "I can't swim."

"No problem." I said, "By the way the name is Brendon."

"Zack." He said.

"That's a weird name for a pokemon," I said.

"Yours isn't any better," He said, "Oops I have to go, uh bye."

"Bye," I said. He ran off, he was weird, I changed back to human form, I better get going too. I began to walk home. The walk home was about as boring as the walk to the river. I saw a few people they seemed to just sneer at me and move on. I finally got home at about eight pm. I went straight to bed, and get ready for school.

"Wake up time to go to that favorite place you call, school," My mom said sarcastically. I woke up got dressed. I was wearing a hat, which I would have to take off at school. I had a brown and white shirt, my favorite colors, obviously. Finally to top it off, blue jeans. I walked into the kitchen. I was eating and my mom came in.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I picked up my book bag, I was off to school. It was a shorter walk than from my house to the river. So many kids at the front door, we had to wait there for ten minutes. Finally when the door was opened it had signs showing where eighth graders in team 8-1 were to go. I followed the sign to my home room which we would stay in all day for first day. I walked into the classroom, they had names on the chairs showing us where to sit, like first grade, I groaned, immediately searched the back. Yup back right row. I sighed at ten I could have become a trainer, but no I wanted to take the full course thru eighth grade, At least it was my last year. I looked at the chair in front of me. Great, john was in the seat in front of me! Finally, after everyone came in the teacher walked to the front of the class. I had an English teacher for homeroom. Her name was Miss Ghastly, Which was printed on the blackboard.

"Hello, class," she said. "We teachers would like to welcome everyone to the eighth grade." I sighed, sure "everyone", I wonder how long that would last.

"Class we would like to introduce a student who wasn't here last year." She said, A kid walked up to the front of a class, he was wearing blue jeans a red shirt, and a few things on his belt, probably a Pokegear.

"Class this is Zack," She said, I stared, it couldn't be the same one from the river, I was sure it wasn't, I sighed I couldn't convince myself. I would have to find out later I was still staring at him.

"In that chair, is John," She said, "and that is Brendon, a pokeshifter." My trance broke.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Do you really have a right to say that?" Already that whole welcome thing turned to crap. I looked at Zach, he was staring now, and something was up with him.

"Well, I think everyone has the right to know what you are." She said.

"What I am?" I said, "I like to prefer "who" since I am a person."

"You're not a person, you're a freak." John whispered. I shoved his desk forward.

"And you're about to be in a hospital," I said. He shut up after that.

"I'm sorry, Brendon." She said with such a hollow smile. I groaned, this was going to be a long year.

"Zach, please sit beside Brendon," Miss Ghastly said. He walked to the desk beside me. He sat down, with occasional peeks over to look at me. I know what he was looking for. My Shifter tattoo I as well show him now. I acted like I dropped my pencil and bent over with my right hand to pick it up. When I did my shirt stretched back and my tattoo shone clear as day. I saw him shift his head to look over. When I began to pick up my pencil, my eyes glanced over Zack's ankle. I smiled; there was a small tattoo on his ankle which was mostly covered by his sock. The rest of the day was ordinary. All we did was go over the handbook and rules like every year, I was more concerned on Zack's tattoo. I wondered if he would be my friend, the more I thought of it the more I liked it. I sighed; he had that tattoo covered up for a reason. Finally the school bell rang and we were dismissed. I followed Zack; I wanted to talk to him. He noticed me and turned around,

"Why are you following me?" He said.

"You look familiar." I said.

"Well I've never met you." He said,

"Your name is familiar too." I said.

"I don't know you." He said.

"Are you a shifter?" I asked.

"N-no," He stuttered.

"Then why is there a tattoo on your right ankle." I pointed.

He bailed, "Please don't tell anyone please."

"Don't worry, I won't tell" I laughed. "I'll be at the river if you want to play around or practice swimming later." I walked off. Hopefully I made a friend.

I loved the river, I would love finding things people threw in the river. One time I found a bag of 1000 poke. I used it to buy the Tm brine which is how I learned it. I needed to go up because I wanted to rest; I inflated the collar around my neck. When I went up I saw a Treecko on the side of the bank. I jumped out of the water and ran over to him.

"What's up?" I said.

"Oh hey," Zack said. "How long have people here known you were a shifter?" I was shocked,by the question ,an how he said it on short notice.

"Um, I'd say about 6 years." I said. "Why?"

"I don't know, my old town knew I was about a year ago, so my mom and I moved here." He said.

"Oh, saw you made friends with John," I said, "You really shouldn't, he is two-faced."

"Don't tell me how to make friends!" he said.

"Sorry remember I've never had any except for one who shunned me after he found out I was a shifter," I said.

"Sorry" he said. "Who was it?"

"John," I sighed, "Well I'm going, see you around, and keep that tat covered."

"Wait, didn't you want to play?" He asked.

"Well kind of," I said rubbing my neck. "Up for a game of race?"

Finaly a friend.

A/N: Read and review, I plan on makeing a longer plot later on in the story.


	2. Prank

A/N: Here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon just pokeshifters.

* * *

Chapter 2

During school I and Zack were enemies, outside of school friends. It was kind of weird, but I wanted to respect his wish. Life was looking up; I had new things to do. After school I and Zack would see who could win in a battle. He won mostly, stupid absorb. His birthday was coming up. I sighed should I get him a present? He was having a birthday party, most people quit after 13, but some still like to have them. He invited me, I knew he really didn't want me there cause John, he said I could come after the party, and I could stick around all night if I wanted to and we could play video games or watch T.V. I knew what to get him now that i think of it; he was always using that same one grass type move, Absorb. I would hate this in the long run, but he would like it. I went to the store last night and bought TM bullet seed. I'm a regular customer. The shop owner knows I'm a shifter, and is one of the only people nice to me. I put the disk in a box and wrapped it up. I looked at the time the party was almost finished. I looked outside it was raining, perfect. I smiled; I could run fast in rain. I quickly switched to my Buizel form grabbed the box with my mouth and began running out the door. My mom knew where I was going. The rain felt so good. It felt like when you're really thirsty for hours and finally get a drank. I ran pass a few people from school, so the party let out. Then I saw John with a couple of his friends walking home.

"Hey look guys it's a wet fur ball!" He said they all laughed. I wonder what he would fill like in my shoes. I inflated the sac around my neck it looked like a inflated collar. A lot of Buizel do this to show no fear. I guess instinct came to me.

"Ooo, what you going to do wet me?" he snickered. That was a nice idea I let out a water gun and was on my way. I didn't want to look back because I knew he would yell, I couln't help it.. He had mad face on it was hilarious. I was running pretty fast, I was at Zack's house about nine. He answered the door.

"Hey, come on in," Zack cheered. He seemed very happy. I walked in. His mom was in the living room, staring at me.

"Honey, don't bring strays into the house." She said. I totally forgot to change back to human. I felt in a rude, awkward position.

"Oh, this is my pokeshifter friend I told you about." Zack responded." Brendon, go into the bathroom and change back to your human form." I was going to question him why not right here, but he showed me to the bathroom. I locked the door, changed which took about two seconds. I walked back out to the living room.

"Sorry that was rude of me, I'm sorry." I said.

"It is ok; you two can go play video games upstairs." She said, Zack quickly rushed me upstairs. His room was pretty cool except for the grass-type things, which I really wasn't fond of. I put the present down on a table and took a better look around. He had his own bathroom! He also had a curved ceiling.

"Hey, uh, why couldn't I change in front of your mom?" I asked rudely. I just wanted to know so it blurted out.

"She thinks its rude," Zack answered. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why."

"Oh,…"I said. "Open your present!" I cheered. I held it up to him. He grabbed it and ripped it open.

"Dang, this is awesome." He said.

"Yea, thought you might be tired of absorb," I replied.

"You bet," He said. He sat it down on the side of the table. Then had a sad face on."Sorry."

"For what?" I laughed.

"For not acting like a friend at school." He replied.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said smiling. Later that night we played a lot of video games. Some were battle simulations which I would use the experience when I was a trainer. We played lots of arcade games and 1 or 2 board games. It was only ten.

"Hey want to try the TM?" I asked.

"Sure, is it safe?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'll set it up," I said. He nodded and turned into a Treecko. I placed the Tm player that I brought along. I pressed a button on the Tm player it scanned Zack then a laser shot at his eyes. He was still for a second or two the blinked his eyes.

"Did it work?" I asked changing into a Buizel.

"Uh, I think, it hurts your eyes." He said then pelted me with seeds coming from his mouth. "Yeah, it worked."

"Good, I've never tried it on a shifter." I said smiling. He knew I was kidding and hit me on the arm. I used a Tm once trying to learn rain dance it worked, but I switched it for trying to learn surf.

"I need to get the HM surf to perfect mine." I said." I wish we could go outside."

"Why not?" he responded like it was a normal question.

"Why, not?!" I yelled in surprise. "Its 10:05, sure its not too late ,but a trip to the store we would be back at like 11:00."

"So, my mom lets me go out till 3:00 am, she thinks I'll be safe since I can run away in trouble fast."

"Ok, let's go." We walked out the door, I told him to follow and he did, we slipped by my house. And I got some prank stuff.

"Why, do we need this?" he asked.

"You'll see," I replied. "Now follow." We ran thru the town which still had been populated. I saw the battle stadium. We climbed up the side; I had the prank stuff strapped to my back. Still a Buizel, I was on top of a advertizing poster. When I got to the top of the stadium Zack was already there.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Because I'm a Treecko and can climb good stupid." He said. I smiled. The stadium was alive as ever with thousands of people in each row. I looked at a red cap a blue, damp shirt and jeans. I laughed, how could I get luckier, it was John.

"Why are we here, we could just watch the match on T.V." Zack questioned.

"We aren't here for that. See the kid in the wet clothes." I grinned," Its John."

"Why is he wet?" he asked me. I told him.

"Only someone stupid wouldn't change clothes." I said. I took out a ball of goo, I loved these when they hit, and they burst goo all over someone. I got behind a billboard and leaned to the right threw it at John and hid back behind the board.

"Did I hit him?" I asked Zack on the top of the board.

"Yes, he is wondering what happened." Zack remarked. I laughed then leaned right to look at him. He was covered and asking who did it, and then he saw me, I grinned.

"You" john snapped. A lot of people were looking at where he was pointing and saw me.

"Time for my great escape," I told Zack. I water gunned everyone they all got mad and began to grab for me; some seats were really close to me. One almost grabbed my tail; if he did I would have gotten mad. I took some more goo balls from the bag and threw them wild. I picked up some Smoke balls. I spin my tails to mock John, threw the smoke balls. "Run!" I yelled to Zack. This hadn't gone as planned, I thought John would see me and make a face, but I didn't think he would yell! Climbing down the stadium was as hard as getting up. I had to find a pole that went straight to the bottom and run. Zack was waiting on me. He and his climbing feet made it down faster than me. We ran down the street to a store that was familiar. We ran it. The shop owner noticed me. I changed back to human.

"Hey, Don, can we hide in here?" I asked.

"Sure," He smiled. Like I said he was one of the only people to treat me nice. Me and Zack hid behind the counter, I switched into a Buizel to talk to him.

"I doubt they followed ,but I could be wrong." I said.

"That was retarded, why'd you do it?" He asked.

"It-" I was interrupted by someone walking thru the door. It was a policeman.

" Don, have you seen a Buizel and possibly a Treecko?" the policeman asked.

"Nope," Don said, I smiled. The policeman left and me and Zack came from behind me, we both switched human.

"Hey, can I have HM surf and the one I really wanted yesterday, you know the one." I said pulling out my wallet.

"That comes to about 10000 poke." He said, the HM must have costed me. Zack stared.

"Where did you get that?" he asked excited.

"I like to pickpocket." I said. His eyes widened, "I'm just kidding dang." I handed over the money and Don gave me the TM and HM.

"Thanks see you later." I waved. As we walked out the door I saw a box with three eggs in it. On the side of the box it said "Free Pokemon eggs." They were small as a pokeball.

"Get those eggs and hand me one." I said.

"Why?" He said.

"Cause no one is going to get them trust me," I said. He bent down handed me one and held the other two. I put my HM and TM down and, got a marker from my pocket and wrote a "B" on the egg.

"NO TOUCH, EGG MINE!" I yelled like a five year old. Zack laughed."Let's go sleep at my house its closer; your mom won't care will she?"

"No" Zack said. We walked for a few minutes and were about to my house when a officer stopped us.

"I know that you did, Brendon." The officer said.

"So, you can keep guessing that you have no proof." I said and began to walked off the officer was mad as heck when I looked back.

"No wonder people dislike you," Zack laughed. We finally made it to my house by about 12:00. I came in the house my mom was up watching soap operas. What was the deal with the name Soap Operas? She looked at me and Zack and smiled, we walked up stairs.

"Put the eggs on the bed gently." I said. I looked up on the internet on when they would hatch, I looked at the color of them then on the internet."A week till they hatch."

"Cool, but what kind of eggs are they?" He said.

"I don't know most eggs look the same." I said. "We can take him to trainer class and put them in an incubator there. Come on let's get some sleep." I collapsed on the floor which i did often, and fell to sleep.

??'s house, 11:00

I called Jeff as soon as I got home, wet with goo.

"Hey, Brendon is getting it Monday, come to school ready to fight." I said. I wasn't getting pranked by the freak anymore.

* * *

A/N: OK, i'm pretty sure everyone knows who ?? is, I'll get to work on chapter 3 as fast as i can update chapter 6 of my other story.


	3. The fight

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 i was sick today so i finished it fast( no school, i've been bored.)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon, nintendo does (they beat me to it...Just kidding) all i own is pokeshifters and the story's plot.**

Chapter 3

"Time for school, so wake up," my mom cheered. I laughed, school was slowly improving, better grades, a few kids would talk to me during lunch, but it was still the about same. I still got bullied, most teachers still treated me awkward and I still sat in the back of class. One teacher was really nice to me though. My trainer teacher, the teacher that teaches us about being a trainer was nice to me. I have her four periods, since I was becoming a trainer at thirteen. Because of that my period line up was, English, math, history, science, trainer, trainer, trainer, and trainer. Zack had English and the trainer classes with me. John had the trainer classes too, just my luck. We kept the same teacher thru out all the trainer classes. It was a weird schedule, but since next year I was starting on my journey I can see why they rush it. We eat lunch in the first trainer period. I walked out the door, and began walking, the rain yesterday made the air clean. I kept the egg in my hands taking really good care of it; I knew that whatever hatched from this egg the other two would more than likely be the same type pokemon. I saw two Aipom swinging from tree to tree. One of them saw the egg I was holding and came down and landed on my shoulder to look at it.

"Hey, don't make me drop it," I said. It mocked me; it was on my shoulder all the way to school. When I got to the front door, it left ether the school was too livid or it just wanted to leave. When I walked in I looked at the time, I have to drop this egg off fast, Zack had promised to bring the other two eggs in. I passed Zack on the way down the hall; he smiled to signal he had dropped them off. I looked at the "B" on mine as I walked into the classroom.

"Miss Smith, I brought this egg in, can I borrow the schools incubator," I asked.

"Sure, I've already explained to Zack, but you two can take the incubators home so you can see them if they hatch. Bring them to school two in case they begin to hatch during class." She said. I walked over to a small incubator it was only about half a size more than the actual egg. It must have been battery charged I saw no cords. I placed the egg in it and turned it on, with an incubator the egg will hatch twice as fast, as if I just walked around with it. I told Miss Smith thanks and walked to my first class, English. I looked at the Poketch on my wrist, I had enough time to use the rest room before school, I walked in used it as fast as I could, I didn't want to be late for class. I heard someone walk in as I finished up, I turned around and you can guess who I saw. Yeah, John and Jeff. Jeff was a even bigger bully than John, he was taller and even sometimes bullied john, though they were somehow friends.

"Hey freak," John snickered.

"Get a new line, loser."I remarked.

"He won't need one when we are done with you," Jeff said. He shoved me against the restroom wall. John came up to me.

"You're getting it for last night," he said, punching me in the stomach, I grasped for air. Jeff punched me in the nose, it started bleeding I could tell it wasn't broken though, I could shift, but what use? I would feel like a coward. I could run but I'd have to handle this sometime, I wasn't taking this the easy way out. 

I was a mess. I looked down to see where Jeff's leg was. As soon as I found it I kicked him in the shin. While I was doing that John threw a wild punch, it slid off my face as soon as it hit. I tried punching him, but as soon as I pulled my fist back Jeff hit me in the rib. I yelped at the pain as I fell to the ground. I was a bigger mess now, I jumped back up, it hurt when I did, but I ignored the pain. Someone began walking into the bathroom. Zack walked in, I made faint smile.

"Hey what are you guys do—," Zack said.

"Help us beat him up," John commanded. Zack paused.

"No," He said. I smiled, this was my chance, while John questioned him, and I hit him straight across the face. Jeff took action and grabbed me threw me to the ground. Zack punched Jeff across the face, I jumped back up grabbed John threw him against the wall. Jeff had started bleeding and tried to hit Zack, Zack ducked and hit him in the stomach. While he was gasping for air I gave him a dead leg and he fell to the ground. Jeff groaned, John came from behind and hit me in the back of the head. I paused, that really hurt. By that time Zack had ran over punched John in the stomach, I watched, for a second, Jeff had recovered and grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I hit my head hard, I had a faint feeling came over me and I passed out….

"Dude, wake up," Zack said, shoving me. I slowly stood up, I looked at Zack no wounds on him, he was a good fighter.

"What happened? All I remember was getting hit hard and passed out."I said, trying to recall the events.

"After you were knocked out, I shifted to Treecko and hit them with bullet seed, I wasn't fighting them alone," He said proudly.

"But, now they know you are a shifter," I remarked.

"Does it look like I care," he smiled. I stood up and looked into the mirror, a bump on my head and dry blood beneath my nose. How was I going to get out of this? "I really didn't want to tell on John that would make things worse.

"Here is what we do, we go to the nurse, I tell her I passed out, and probably hit the sink with my nose then hit the ground with my head." I explained. "Then you tell her, you came in to use the restroom and saw me, I'll call home, because I don't feel good, you can use your poke gear right now. To call your mom, and tell her to come get you if you feel bad too."

"Ok," He said, pulling out his Pokegear. Now that I was awake I noticed a few more wounds like, a knot on his shin, a bruise on his arm, and a few small cuts, which kind of confused me where did those come from? After he was done, we went to the nurse; I lied to her about what happened, she told Zack to go class. I called my mom; she said she'd be at the school in a few minutes. I told the nurse I had to go get the egg, she told me to hurry. I walked down the hall, aching when I reached trainer class, all the 6th graders where around the eggs, I finally got Miss Smiths attention.

"I'm going home early; I need to get the egg." I said.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed, told her the lie and what happened. I replaced Zack with another student, since he would be coming to get the other two eggs.

"Kids, the owner of the egg is going home early please return to your seats." Miss Smith said. The Sixth graders looked at me, they acted like kids.

"Where did you get the egg?" One of them asked. I told them.

"Can you really turn into a pokemon?" Another asked, I glared at Miss Smith.

"Sorry, I can't keep my mouth shut," she said. I looked back to the kids. I sighed.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Show us," A few said. I looked at them, I have to admit, I'd act the same way in their situation.

"Fine," I said, better get it over with now. I focused and switched into a Buizel. The Sixth grader's eyes widened, I couldn't believe I used to act this childish.

"He is so cute," One said. I smiled, they began to pet me, I felt like a baby, Someone grabbed my tail. I quickly switched back.

"Don't grab my tail," I warned them.

"Sorry," one of them said.

"Its, ok just don't do it again." I said walking over to the Egg. I picked it up smiled and walked out to the hall way, I began walking back to the nurses office. It took about one or two minutes to walk back. When I arrived, my mom was signing papers to get me out early.

"Ready to go?" she asked smiling. I nodded, we walked out to the car, when we got in I began to drive.

"You really didn't pass out did you?" she asked.

"Nope," I smiled, rubbing the knot on my head." But I now have a best friend."We reached home at about nine am. I walked into the room laid the egg on a desk and just stared at it. After, an hour my Poketch was ringing. I answered it. It was Zack.

"Hey, looks like everything worked." He said.

"Yup, dang I got beat up!" I said.

"Well it was 2v1 it wasn't fair till I came in." He said. "How are we going to get John back?"

"I think we should let this one go," I told him. He gaped for a second then he understood. He had a Pokegear and I had a Poketch, I was going to get me one since they had a radio, I was going to try to get a Pokenav too.

"Hold up, someone's calling I'll three way it," he said, clicking a button. The person calling him sounded like he was in a loud place. I recognized the voice.

"You didn't tell me you were one of those freaks; you're not my friend anymore." It was John. Zack and I busted out laughing.

"Like I care," Zack said. John hung up.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

"No problem." Zach cheered. "I got to go see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, later." I replied. I hung up, and looked over at the egg; whatever it hatches into will be my starter. With the incubator it should hatch Thursday. I sighed, I need some rest, my head hurts I laid my head down on my pillow and fell to sleep.

??'s (John, I'm sure you know by now) house--

I tossed and turned I knew I was having a nightmare.

"Hello, John….." A thin voice said.

"What?!" I said.

"I pity what you're about to go thru, but I'm sick of it," The voice said. "Poor Brendon, you betrayed him,"

"So he is a freak," I said.

"Shut up!" the voice said." You think that just because he is different, you don't deserve to live the life you do, you have friends, and unlike him he hasn't had a friend for 6 years! You have a big family, unlike him, and you are accepted, unlike him. And now you are betraying Zack! I'm glad Zack chose Brendon over you, you don't deserve friends who would give the shirts off their back for you!"

"S-so," I stuttered. Those words hurt.

"I'm giving you an unwanted present and trust me, you want like it," the voice said. "And let me warn you, I NEVER take gifts back," I began to hurt and woke up. I looked around, and let out a sigh, the right part of my neck itched I scratched it. I quickly fell quickly back to sleep thinking of the dream.

**A/N: If you know whats gonna happen don't tell anyone, heh, most of you probably do.**


	4. John, what the heck?

* * *

A/n: Here is chapter four. thanks for reviews!

Chapter 4

An alarm went off in my room; I quickly woke up and got dressed. I looked at the clock, 6:30…. My mom only wakes me up at this time if there is an emergency or something to do with my sister, who left for Sinnoh a while back. I walked to the fridge. I found a note, "Left to get your sister, woke you up early to get a school breakfast." Screw that I said to myself, I shifted to Buizel, grabbed my book bag which was almost empty and ran out the door. My sister is comeing home? I ran into town, took a right and a left, at the last block. I stopped taking a few breaths. I looked up, perfect, favorite restaurant in town. I shifted and walked in; I seated myself, like a sign said. A waiter came up to me.

"What my I get you today?" she asked.

"All the main courses," I smiled.

"A-All of them," she asked in surprise.

"Yes please," I replied.

"That'll be uh, 15,000 pokes." I handed it over she smiled hollowly and walked to the kitchen. Just that time Zack walked in. I waved.

"Hey," I didn't know you came here for breakfast!" Zack said.

"Best place in town," I smiled. We talked for a bit, and then the waitress came out. She carried about 7 plates. She sat them on the table and smiled.

"Whoa, dude you can't eat that!" he said. I smiled.

"Remember when you asked how I make money?" I said, he nodded. "Watch." People started looking at me.

"50000 pokes who thinks I can eat all of this? If I lose I give you 50000 pokes."I said.

"I'll bet." A boy around my age probably older or younger couldn't tell. He laid down a check.

"Ok, everyone ready?" I asked. A few people nodded. I shifted, and began to eat, I looked up at the bidder who seemed stunned. I kept eating I was way past full on the third plate but I wasn't going to stop and lose my money. By the fifth plate I began to feel sick, I almost threw up, but held it in. Seventh plate done, I sighed, shifted and took the check.

"I'll have to keep your word, hopefully the check is real." I said, he was stunned, I burped and turned to Zack." See you at school." He nodded but couldn't talk. I walked out, heh that was fun. I quickly made my way to school then I remembered forgot the egg. I switched to a Buizel to run fast. I was running fast I didn't want to be late, I ran as fast as I could. I finally made it home. Grabbed the egg, and was on my way. I ran pretty fast, when I reached the school, I took the egg strait to Miss Smith. Zack had already dropped his eggs off. She smiled, I guess happy I didn't forget to bring it. Some sixths graders had already came in. I ran out, that meant school was really about to start. I ran into Miss Ghastly's room, the bell rang as soon as I entered. I walked over and took a seat behind John, who was holding his hand over the right side of his neck. I sat down. I wasn't feeling too well; breakfast right before running wasn't a good idea. John walked up the teacher and asked to sign something, mid way into today's lesson. He walked to the restroom. I didn't feel good at all. I threw up a bit into my mouth. I ran up to the teacher swallowed the throw up that was docked in my mouth.

'"I have to throw-up." I said urgently.

"Go, and hurry up." She said, I ran to the rest room, ran in fast. John was using one of the stalls, I could tell since it was closed. I ran into the net one down and began to throw up. I was there for a few minutes when the toilet in the next stall flushed. Someone walked up behind me.

"Dude what happened." John asked. I was surprised he actually cared.

"Joy breakfast, I was late had to run to school."I smiled wiping the throw-up from my mouth.

"You need to stop having those," he smiled he turned around, why did he care, it caught my eye, on the right side of his neck was a tattoo. It was the shape of a sun with the usual ninja star figure in the center showing who was a pokeshifter.

"I-is that a Shifter tattoo?" I asked shocked. He turned around.

"Uh-um, shut up freak, see you in class," he said grabbing the right side of his neck, he ran off. I threw up a bit more and felt good as new, that's one thing I love about throwing up after you do it you fell a whole lot better. I began to walk back to class, confused about John and the tattoo; he couldn't have kept a secret like that…could he? I walked in John was sitting in the chair in front of me holding the tattoo. I went and sat down in my chair.

"Tell me how you got it," I pestered John.

"I don't know," he said. I paused, how could he not know? I was about to ask him another question when a blue light shone thru his hand. He took his hand off to see what was happening. The tattoo had turned Cyan blue light instead of the normal black. Zack looked over.

"Is he force shifting?! Is he even a shifter?" He whispered, concerning the blue light from the tattoo, every time a pokeshifter force shifts the tattoo turns blue with light radiating from it.

"I don't know! He shouldn't be he is 13 let alone I'm sure he didn't have that tattoo yesterday!" I said, the whole class had turned to look at us now. John's whole body began to glow.

"Yep he is force shifting," I said nervously. "Miss Ghastly get everyone out of the classroom!" Force shifting can be dangerous depending on what type you are shifting into, small embers where flying everywhere, fire, I shifted to my Buizel form trying to put them out. Zack had shifted too.

"Get a fire extinguisher, I can't keep this up!" I said. I sprayed water as fast as the embers came out. I was in for a long time, force shifts last about a minute and I know I can't keep this up that long before running out of hydrogen in the air around me. About thirty seconds in, Zack ran back in with the extinguisher, I sat back and started regaining my breath. The blue light was now almost white which meant it was over. I paused, the last few seconds where unbelievable. The light stopped and a pokemon sat looking around. A Growlithe sat in the chair a bit dazed. I knew it was John. He snapped out and looked around, at the damages then at me, then Zack.

"What the-"he noticed the fur under his muzzle, then turned around and saw a fluffy tail. "What the Freak!?" he asked me and Zack. Kids where peering into the room, A few laughed at John and I heard a one or two "Freak" word, which really set off a switch in John's head. He must have felt like he had to be alone, because he ran towards the door then into the hall, I looked at Zack and motioned to follow. I began running after John. He ran out the door, he had tripped once or twice, but I was still having a hard time catching up. We had ran outside where two Aipom swung, down.

"Hey what's up one said?" one said.

"Can't talk chasing him." I said nodding at John. They decided to follow, but quickly lost interest. I was catching up to John.

"Hold up," I said. He slowed down.

"W-what!?" He snapped.

"Dang it what's wrong?" I asked though it was a stupid question.

"Have you even noticed!" he wailed.

"So I live like this every day." I said. "You're a shifter now, I don't know how but…."

"I'm a freak," he said. I sighed. I grabbed his head and shook it as a I talked.

"Do you really for Heaven's sake, believe Pokeshifters are freaks, are you seriously like that!" I yelled, I was sick of this 'freak' crap. " A Shifter is unique not a freak," I kind of grinned at the pun I said on accident it really wasn't the right time to grin.

"Not really," he finally said. "To tell you the truth I was kind of jealous, but now that it's happened…

"Jealous?" I asked, "I'm jealous of you every day, no bullies, nice family, nice friends. Other than Zack I have no friends."I sighed.

"Sorry, for bullying…." He said.

"Forget about it," I smiled sadly finally Zack had caught up."What took you so long?"

"Teacher asked some questions." He replied.

"Well I'm going back to class," I said I looked at John. "As for you, you can sit here and whine about wanting your old life back or you can be happy at the wonderful gift life just gave you." I said, I know this was confusing to John, but he had to accept it. I felt pretty bad about how hard i was on him but Ijust had to make an outburst.

I was the first back to class, we were having the rest of the class outside, and the room was too damaged. I had forgotten to shift and was really embarrassed when I had to do it in front of the class. A few kids laughed I ignored them. I few passed note asking about john, I put them in my pocket and ignored them. I didn't see neither hide nor hair of John and Zack till trainer classes began. Zack walked in, but no sign of John.

"Where is he?" I asked, concern, it was a lot for John to accept and I think I was a bit hard on him.

"He called home sick." Zack said, I sighed and waited for the class to finish before I would run over to his house.

I was at his house about 6 or 7, I knocked on the door, and I had all three eggs in a basket. Zack was going out with his family and didn't want to leave them alone.

"Yes?" John's mom asked. "John is sick right now."

"I know what happened today, and I have to tell him a few things." I said. She frowned and made a notion to come in.

"His room is the first on the left down that hall," she pointed to a small hall; I walked down and walked into the room uninvited.

"Uh, hey," I said. John turned around.

"Oh, um, hey..." he said.

"I know this must be hard to take in, especially so close to leaving to become a trainer." I said," Here," I said, handing him the egg with no B or Z on it.

"Thanks…" he said, "What pokemon is it?"

"I don't know," I said. "But, whatever it is you can talk to it." I smiled, he laughed a bit.

"So, what region are you going to, when you become a trainer?" I asked.

"Probably, Hoenn," he said. "You?"

"Zack and I are going to Sinnoh." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Well, that leaves Kanto and Johto, maybe we can meet there, someday." I smiled.

"Maybe," he said and from that day on I felt like my friendship had been restored. Everything happened so quick today...


	5. 2 out of 3 I guess

Chapter 5

On, my way home, I noticed a boy, about three years older than me, delivering packages; He had blue jeans, dark brown and black shirt. He dropped a few boxes, I was going to help him, but all that had happened today I wasn't up to it, I wonder how John would fit in at school, when would he come back, I knew he wouldn't feel up to it tomorrow. Jeff would hear of the news by, then, and he hated shifters as much as John, he had laid off since 6th grade though when I made him wet himself in class, I shifted and put the most fearful face and he got really scared. I already have a backup plan if he tries anything. Home was about 100 yards away now. I sighed, only one more semester till I become a trainer, and with the free pass you get for the three extra years I can go straight to other regions. Most people think it's useless to get the pass all you have to do is collect all eight badges, but I decided I could use more experience.

I opened the door. "Mom, I'm home," I yelled thru the house.

"She is getting groceries," A familiar voice said. I looked over on the couch and saw my sister; she was wearing, jeans, a blue top, short sleeved and a white beret.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"Hey, so how is my little shifting bro doing," she smiled.

"Ash, I thought I told you not to call me that," I said.

"I thought I told you to call me Ashley!" she said acting mad.

"So why are you back?" I asked, the league hadn't started yet.

"They had to call off the league for a while due to one of the elite four's relatives dying." She explained.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You don't want to see me?" she asked. "I'm kidding; I thought I would come see how my family is doing."

"Great, you're going to stay!" I laughed sarcastically.

"So, where did you find that egg?" she asked turning a bit serious.

"On the side of the road, wait how did you know?" I asked.

"I looked in your room what do you think," she said, "You promise you will take care of that pokemon no matter what it is?" This kind of shocked me.

"Of course who do you think I am?" I said, she gave me a smile.

"Well, my pokemon need to spar, they won't go too hard on you…." She said changing the subject.

"No, as much as I would love that, a lot has happened too day, and I'm so tired it hurts to shift." I explained, "And, the egg is about to hatch probably from now till tomorrow, I'm excited," I said. I began to walk to my room, when she told me to stop.

"I got you something, "she said pulling a box from her purse. I walked over and took the box. I unwrapped the paper till I was to the bare box, and slowly opened it. Inside was a poke ball retracted to its, travel size, it was black with a golden ring around the middle, where the black would be on a normal poke ball. In the middle where the button was it was gold too. A red ring was around the top of the poke ball.

"It's a luxury ball when you decide what to name your pokemon we can get an encryption on it." She said.

"Thanks, I better go watch that egg, bye," I said, I began walking up to my room. I walked into the room and looked at the egg on the desk, in a small incubator. I picked it up, incubator and all.

"I wonder what you are going to hatch into," I said to myself. My Poketch began ringing, I pressed a button and John came on the phone.

"Guess what," He said excited.

"What-?" I was interrupted by a small shaking in the egg. "Dude, I think my egg is hatching!"

"I know mine just started a few minutes ago," John said. "I looked it up on the internet, it takes a few minutes to hatch some take an hour, don't help it though it uses this as an exercise to build muscles." I was in a trance looking at the egg, and then finally snapped out of it.

"Hey call me back later," I hung up, "Hey, Sis the egg is hatching!" a few moments later she came in, the egg was twitching back and forth.

"What are you doing take it out of the incubator!" she yelled, I picked it up and laid it out on the bed.

"Now what," I yelled, "What do I do?" I hesitated,

"Stay calm," She said," Nothing is going to happen. Um, go to the poke mart, down the street and get a few potions, I just remembered I ran out, oh and tell you friends to do the same, the newly hatched pokemon needs to be sanitary for the first few minutes."

"Ok," I said dialing in John's Poketch, (I had forgotten Zack's). I waited for a few seconds, and then he picked up. "Dude, my sister said we need to go down to the poke mart and get some potions."

"Huh, I can't get there in time both of us can't," he said.

"Yes, you can, just do it, no use not to use what you've been given," I said.

"Ok…" his voice trailed off.

"Tell Zack, too," I said.

"His isn't hatching yet." John said.

"What, oh well meet you at the center." I said.

"Wait!" he said, "Uh, how do I uh shift?" I was shocked, but then remembered that he had only shifted once.

"Uh, all you have to do is want to shift, it's a bit confusing," I explained. I waited a second and I heard a growl then the other line hung up. I ran out the door and shifted. After a while, your body gets use to the demand and you don't have to think about it to shift.I glowed, for a second or two then, I was a Buizel. I ran as fast as I could to the poke mart. I took a left down a street than a right that brought me to downtown; I was almost to the mart when I saw a Growlithe coming around the side of the building I decided to wait. He tripped a few times, but was making good time.

"Hey, let's go in," I said, he nodded. We walked into the mart and I shifted. I looked down at John."Same principal as shifting into a pokemon." He nodded and shifted.

"That was weird," he said sweeping off, his shirt. "I have a few questions."

"Ok, but hurry," I said.

"What happens if I accidentally wanted to shift when I didn't want to?" he asked.

"It means you're a scatter brain," I joked. "No it want work, your body knows when you really want to, like if you're bored and class and really wanted to shift, its different, but if you are want to shift you say it in mind as a command."

"Ok," he said processing the information.

"It is easy to train, trust me your mind knows when you want to shift or not, eventually you don't even have to think about it, it just does it when you want." I said, walking up to the counter. "Can we have about four potions," Don, nodded and pulled out the potions, I pulled money from my pocket. I gave it to him, and he gave us two bags, I split the potions then set the bag aside.

"Ok, try it," I said. He looked at me and tried it. His body began to glow after a few seconds a Growlithe stood before me.

"Perfect," I smiled then shifted. I nodded good bye and turned, to the way home. I was running as fast as possible now, I didn't want to miss the egg hatch. I looked ahead, no one in the way, I closed my eyes. Come on Aqua Jet, nothing, still not high enough to learn it. As I opened my eyes brown fur came into sight, actually it's all I could see. I hit it dead on and fell back a bit.

"Ow," I said, regaining my balance. My vision a bit blurred, because I hit my head. A brown pokemon stood up on its four legs. "Sorry,"

"No problem, just watch where you're going next time," the brown pokemon said as I came to notice an Eevee. I could tell by his voice he was a boy. "By the way why the rush?"

"Egg hatching, must get home," I panted.

"Oh, I get it, that's what the potions are for," he smiled. "I remember hatching my first pokemon," then he hesitated and I eyed him.

"O' really?" I said. "Oh well, got to go bye," I ran around him and down the sidewalk. Surly he wasn't who I think he is, I shook my head, no that couldn't be him he left about two years ago. I finally reached my front door. I shifted and walked in.

"I got the potions!" I yelled.

"Good, hurry it's already started to nudge out of the egg!" my sister said as I walking in my room. I saw the egg's surface broken. "I'm going to leave, call me in here when it sees you, and don't help it out of its egg."

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked nervously.

"So it sees you first," she said. "A bond between a trainer and pokemon is strong when the first live thing it sees is its trainer."

"Oh, ok," I said. She left and I nervously waited, that's one more thing about me. I can get very nervous. The egg was very close to being fully hatched now, much of the shell was gone, and the hole in it was about the size it should be. After about a minute I saw a lavender head stick out, it looked around the room and saw me. I paused and moved a bit closer. It smiled, well he smiled, by now I noticed the pokemon, Tyrogue and Tyrogue are only male so no need to call him an it, till I find out.

"Tyrouge ty," it said, I smiled.

"Sis, it hatched," she ran thru the door that instance, was she just waiting for me to say that?

"Aw, it's a Tyrogue; here spray the potion on it." She said, "It's ok to pick him up."I walked over and picked him up, he seemed even happier. I sprayed the potion all over its body, he smiled.

"I don't get it there aren't potions in the wild, so why do I have to use it here?" I asked my sister.

"There also aren't dirty clothes, or human germs there either." She said. I nodded.

"I wish I could name you" I said turning to the Tyrogue.

"You don't have the nicknaming app?" she asked. I shook my head. She searched her pockets and pulled out a small chip. She handed it to me, and I put it in my Poketch. I screen came up.

"Tyrogue how do you like Tyke?" I asked to the first name that came to mind, he reminded me of a toddler, who some people call tike and I thought the 'y' would be unique.

"Ty ty ty!," it said happily and I began to punch in the letters on my Poketch. I smiled it processed and I turned to another app. It had registered as soon as I entered the name.

Party: Tyrogue.

My sister handed me the poke ball she gave me as a gift.

"Catch it," she said. I took the Luxury ball and showed it to Tyke.

"Yo, Tyke, want to be one of my pokemon?" It nodded,"Cool," and I threw the poke ball. It hit Tyrogue and a blue beam (unlike the usual red) came out engulfed Tyke into the Luxury ball. The ball sat on the ground three times and dinged.

"Good job," Ashley said. I nodded finally, but one thing I still wondered about, why hasn't Zack's egg started hatching?


	6. Who is Corbyn?

**A/N: chapter is finally here! sorry for it being late i try to get them out every 2-3 days but, school has been stressing i haven't been able to get on the computer much and my freind wwanted me to make a youtube vid but enough of that here is is.(if you see grammer errors sorry i wanted to get this out as early as possible it shouldn't have too much.)**

Chapter 6

"Crap, Tyke, we are going to be late," I panicked, putting on my shirt." Come on let's go!" Tyke jumped on my back.

"Ty,Tyrouge," he said. I ran out the door. I could have left him in his ball, but that really wouldn't be fair to him.

"Tyke get off for a sec," I said. He jumped off. I shifted, this would be the fastest way to school.

"What the heck," Tyke said looking at me surprised.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you," I said rubbing my neck. "Unlike other people I can shift into a Buizel."

"Oh..." he said confused.

"Come on jump on my back we have to go," I said rushing him. He jumped on my back, it was going to be hard to run, but faster than anything else. I began to run, poor Tyke probably couldn't run this fast that's why he was on my back. I was half way their when guess what? The dang Aipom show up.

"What's up?" one asked. I looked for a split second.

"Can you see I can't talk right now," I asked.

"Oh, do you need help," the other one asked. I shook my head.

"Hello," Tyke said. I was surprised the Aipom had stayed up with us.

"Hello," the one to the left of us said. We were almost to the school by now. I slowed down it would take about 5 minutes to get to school I had time to spare. I shifted.

"Ty, Tyrogue, Ty," Tyke said.

"Sorry can't understand you as a human," I said to him. We had made it to the schools front doors. We had made better time than I thought. I need to set my alarm clock earlier. I walked in the doors and went straight to my locker.

"Well Tyke do you want to stay in my poke ball or let me sneak you in to class?" I asked shifting hopefully no one would see. "Tyke?" I said looking around. I saw him a few lockers down. 6th and 7th graders were crowded around him.

"Dude he is so cool," Someone said. "Whose is he?"

"Mine," said shifting back, I really hate when I do that it's a waste of time and it is tiring when you shift back in forth.

"Cool, what's his name?" One asked.

"Tyke now we have to go," I said dragging Tyke to my locker.

"Ok so do you want to come to my class hidden in my book bag, I'll open the flap for air and I can talk to you but you have to be really quiet, or you can go in your pokemon," I said. It pointed to the book bag. " I thought you would say that," I unloaded my book bag which I mostly keep in my locker. I opened it up.

"In you go," I smiled and Tyke jumped in. I picked up the book bag and walked to class.

"Thanks for joining us Brendon," my teacher said as I walked in.

"Yeah, yeah," I said under my breath, it's the same thing over and over. John was in class, this surprised me. I looked over at Zack's desk, he wasn't there! I sat down.

"Where is Zack?" I asked John.

"I don't know," he said. "By the way what did your egg hatch into?" I grinned at him then opened the book bag. Tyke's head popped out.

"You brought it to school!" John exclaimed. I nodded

"Ty !" Tyke said. The class looked at me.

"Yeah I can do a good impression for a tyrough huh. John? I lied.

"Yup," he said playing along. The kids got back to their work.

"Brendon, after school detention next Friday." My teacher said.

"Next Friday is spring break," I explained, she thought for a second.

"Ok then, the Friday after that." She said.

"That's a teacher work day." I grinned, she looked at me then smirked and started teaching again, and they can only give detention two weeks in advanced. The class went by fast. Soon as we go out John asked me what pokemon I got, which was stupid.

"Tyrogue, duh!" I said, "You?"

"Uh yeah," he pulled out a poke ball and a small yellow pokemon came out.

"Elekid!" it said. Tyrogue jumped out of my bookbag.

"Tyrogue Ty," he said. They shook hands which I thought was hilarious. The rest of day was, well, boring. We did a lesson in trainer class, and Mrs. Smith let Tyke and Electron (Elekid's nickname) play and told everyone to watch closely how baby pokemon play so in the future they will know how. We were the only people to have pokemon in the school (except for a few others).

After School I went straight to Zack's house not minding to shift I didn't feel like running. I saw a nice looking house, with a welcome sign on the front door. I walked up to it and knocked. Zack opened the door.

"Why weren't you at school." I asked, he paused, without talking he took out a poke ball, I grinned. He threw it and the poke ball made a red glare. A small greenish brown pokemon.

"Larventar!" it said and hugged Zack.

"It haked las nigh at four," he said sluggishly and deformed. "I'ma sleepae night." He returned the Larventar to the poke ball and closed the door. I sighed, getting nothing out of him other than that. I had put Tyrogue in his poke ball. I decided to go to John's better than doing nothing right? I walked down the street about for about five miles. I was almost to my house when guess who I saw John and delivery boy and three other kids. I walked over slowly overhearing it. As I walked closed I noticed a Espeon and a Elekid vs. a Mankey, a pidgey, and a Weedle. It looked like the Delivery boy and john and the other kids was having a battle as I walked closer I noticed Jeff.

"I'm going to beat you up John!" Jeff said. "You don't tell me who to call freaks," this is what separates the morons from the smart kids. Smart kids don't start a fight over talking back.

"'Ello, Jeffro," I said walking beside John. He snarled. "So what we got 'ere is a little disagreement huh?" I said trying to act funny.

"Go away freak" he said.

"Who died and made you king?" I asked. "I guess 3 on 2 aren't fair so here goes nothing." I said throwing out Tyke's poke ball."Ready for a battle little buddy?" I asked him, he nodded. It was a 3v3 battle which was of course not a legal battle but you can't get arrested for it.

" Tyke, uh err, what does Tyrogue know again?" I asked embarrassed. "Uh tackle?" I asked it, it nodded. I pointed to the Mankey which was John's I'm sure. It hit it with a tackle.

"Err, Monkey, scratch." John said. It missed I laughed.

"Who changes one letter in the pokemon's name and calls it a nickname, Tyke tackle," I said. It nodded and tackled the "Monkey" again. The weak piece of crap fainted.

"Wow surprised, well bye," I said.

"Aren't you going to stay?" John asked.

"No I was coming to see if you wanted to go to the river but, look I've already wasted 1 minute battling Mr. Nobody, so I'll go by myself and hang with Tyke you can come later, if you want ,but you'll probably be tired. I'm sure delivery boy here can't beat up these air-heads." I said.

"My name is Corbyn," Corbyn said. My eyes widened a bit, I wave good bye and left. I knew, I said to myself. I knew his face was familiar, but were the stories true? I shook my head, I knew who he was, but why was he back. It took a few minutes to get to the river walking with Tyke, I knew I probably won't be able to travel shifted incase a trainer tries to catch me. That would be funny. I laid down by the lake.

"Tyke, I read that you like to train a lot," I said looking at him. "I have about 4 weeks of school left can you train by yourself?" I asked it, it nodded and walked over and started punching trees. I shifted, which I had to concentrate really hard because off being so tired. I jumped in the water and slowly drifted off. This didn't last long till I awoke and noticed a Growlithe, John, and Corbyn. I was somewhat proud of John to be using his powers he adjusted pretty well.

"Brendon, Brendon, guess what." John said. I came to the bank of the river.

"Does this have anything to do with Corbyn?" I asked, he nodded. "Corbyn Durocher Qualified for Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn league. He lost Kanto's league at semi-finals, lost Johto at Finals, and lost Hoenn first round. He is currently living with his father, his mother, died in a car crash. He moved to Newbark town from Pallet town. New information: he has been the delivery boy for the last few weeks." I stated, I learned this from the internet.

"Wha-?" John asked, I shifted and motioned John to. "Corbyn he knows all about the league and you!"

"Well, it isn't uncommon." He said. "I was on T.V. all three times."

"Corbyn, your voice is very familiar," I said. "Ever hatched an egg?" He tensed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Corbyn, why did you move from Pallet town." I asked him.

"Well…"his voice trailed off.

"Spit it out, I heard the rumors around here." I said.

"Fine," he said giving in. His body began to glow John watched in awe, I which had only guessed him being a shifter was him was surprised. His body grew smaller, ungrew, but that isn't a word.

"Ee-vee ee." Corbyn said. I shifted, gah Newbark has become a pokeshifter hotspot!

"Wow how old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen," he said. John shifted.

"Simply amazing, kept that from the news?" I asked, he nodded. "I am surprised that makes…4 shifters in Newbark! Anyways, why are you back?"

"In four or five weeks I'm going to Sinnoh." He said.

"Cool." I replied.

Later…

"Made a new friend," I said to Ashley.

"O'really?" she asked me sarcastically. "should I care?"

"Well he is your age…" I started.

"So, what's his name?" she said trying to show no interest.

"Corbyn Durocher," I replied. She twitched.

"Cool…" she trail. The TV. boomed.

"News on the Sinnoh league! Sadly the league has been postponed till next year when it is usually held."

"What?" Ashley yelled.

"They can't do this!" I yelled.

"Those who have obtained this year's badges can use them next year, thank you."

"Well I guess that is a bit better…" Ashley said.

"Its crap now you are gonna stay here." I said. She hit me in the arm.


	7. Graduation, and hits on the head

**A/N: HEY its Sana, or Caleb, or Jolteonrunner (Sighs)**

**Tyru: Ello**

**Sana(me): not you! I thought you were stuck in your pokeball**

**Tyru: shutzit Sanablades, I'm trying to read, is Cinder based on me?, cause i bet i was cute when you got me! (yes he is a typhlosion)**

**Sana(Me): (Twitches, and remembers fourth of july) First off its Sana forget the pen name (Heads up if you see Sana in the future and wonder why it doesent say blades beside it but the profile and all is the same, i might have changed it for err personal reasons) second, you weren't cute you cause made all the fire works go off on the fourth of july. Third, why would i base a Character on you?**

**Tyru: Cause, this story needs big attention, you only got one review on the last chapter!**

**Sana(Me): Looks at reviews page Thanks Foxyjosh for reviewing the ONLY one to review for the last chapter.**

**Tyru: Told you!**

**Sana(ME): Yeah what ever, I don't want to make them review, it is their choice (No really this whole skit was just a joke ok? so i'm not mad at anyone)**

**Tyru: (Reads profile) You are a timid, sappy, overcautious, whack job.**

**Sana(Me): Yeah yeah, here is the story, enjoy**

**Tyru: And review, i'm hungry.**

Chapter 7

In trainer class again, everybody was at school. Mrs. Smith was telling us about graduation, I was really looking forward to it. Ashley had decided to travel with me and Zack. I wasn't really disappointed. Mrs. Smith said something about picking starters.

"What if we already have Pokemon?" Zack asked, petting his Larventar, I swear he treats it like a Poochyena.

"You still have to pick a Pokemon" she said.

"Why, I mean we already have one," John said.

"It is the rules," She said. Well I guess two pokemon wouldn't be a bad start which would I pick? We were in Johto so they limited their starters to Cyndaquil, Chickorita, and Totodile. Cyndaquil for sure, he is so cool. I guess they would have about 7 of each cause there was 21 students in our class.

"OK that is all for today remember graduation is Friday." She said, it was Monday and I had no time to figure out how to goof up graduation and make Jeff mad! I guess dreams sometimes don't come true, I decided to let it go. Corbyn met up with us at the "Secret meeting place" and yes it was right beside a dumpster.

"Why do we hang out here again?" I asked holding my nose.

"I think it was because people eavesdropped." Zack said.

"OK, so which starter are you guys picking, I'm going with Totodile," John said.

"Cyndaquil," I said.

"Chickorita, I bet we could do awesome grass combo if a wild pokemon jumps us," Zack said.

"And I already have an Espeon, Umbreon, Feraligater, and Flareon." Corbyn said, we all looked at him.

"Ok so me and Zack are Sinnoh bound including my err sister," I said.

"I'm for Hoenn if you must know I promised my cousin I'd travel with him in Sinnoh and he is 12, he is like a brother to me," John said, I nodded.

"Well… I have been to Hoenn, Kanto, and this region so…" he trailed off, "Can I come with to Sinnoh?"

"Sure, but you will have to travel with my sister too so be ready," I said, perfect four people one region no way we can't dominate it. "I'm off to the river… again; any of you want to come?" They all nodded.

"Race you there!"Zack said as we all shifted. He began to run I followed. We had run for a bit, Zack was still in front. It didn't take too long to get to the river. Once I got there I sat down, I just wanted to rest, and Corbyn came up the hill with John. Corbyn had told me that he had to move from a town to here, probably like Zack, got caught then downhill. Tyke, and Larventar (Zack didn't like to nickname) finally caught up. Electron was in his poke ball. I shifted and got the book bag that was on me when I shifted. Nobody knows where clothes and accessories go when you shift; I think they go in like a "waiting zone" till someone shifts back. I pulled out a bag of poke food.

"Chow down," I said smiling. We were at the river for about an hour, I invited Corbyn to come over to my house (To show him some things I had already went over with Zack, what routes we were taking Sinnoh, communication, travel.) We walked to my house, I opened the door.

"Who is it?" my sister asked on the couch, lazy since that dumb broadcast.

"Me and Corbyn," I said. She turned around.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh, hi," he said. I noticed what was going on, blushes on both faces.

"That is my sister, she will be traveling with us," I said.

"He is coming?" she asked somewhat excited, I nodded. "Cool," she blushed even more, great.

"Corbyn my sister likes you," I said, she turned to me, angry eyes. She jumped off the couch after me. "I knew I could get you off the couch, See you in a sec Cor-" I got hit across the head, note to self don't turn attention from enemy, another note to self don't say who your sister likes!

"Gah, how can you hit that hard," I said turning attention to her.

Today was graduation, woohoo… I turned to the mirror, _I hate this stupid thing_, I thought. I was wearing a Cyan colored robe; I wore normal clothes under so I could change soon as possible. My mom called, I walked out the door, see graduation for a trainer in Newbark you dress yourself at home then meet at the school. I walked out grabbing Tyke's Poke Ball then walked to the car. As soon as I got out to the car there was an argument.

"Ground him! He can't go around saying things like that!" Ashley said, I grinned.

"He leaves with you tomorrow, what do you want me to do keep him from going?"

"Yeah!" she said.

"Well, I remember the day before you left you put bubble gum in his hair," my mom said. "I didn't ground you," Ashley huffed at it. We had arrived at school at 2:30. I walked into the auditorium. I saw Zack and John.

"Well I'll see you after graduation," I said, we all nodded and I found where I was supposed to be. I was put in line behind, some girl. After about an hour off preparation, it was time to start the graduation. They started calling names. I got real nervous, what if I trip, and they called my name, too late to think about that, I stood up and began walking up the stage. I walked to the middle of the stage careful not to trip. The man handed me out a rolled up diploma, which had my name on it. I began walking to the other side of the stage. I went behind the curtain on the other side, in a few minutes they would be done and will call everyone up. I waited a few minutes and they called everyone up back on the stage, then said stuff about this being the class of so,so. Everyone clapped, a few people threw their hats in the air, and we made our way off the stage, as soon as I did pulled the gown off, so glad I wore normal clothes under it. After about an hour of "grats" we were all taken to a room.

"Now one by one you each will choose a starter," Ms. Smith said. One by one students went up to pick a poke ball, then it was my turn I found where the Cyndaquil poke balls were and grabbed, once we had our starter we were escorted outside, As soon as I got outside I opened my nicknaming Poketch, hmm what should I name it? I'll let it decide. I threw the poke ball and a small Cyndaquil came out in a red glare.

"Cynda, CYnda," it said happily, I swear I try to act strong, but I'm a sucker for a cute pokemon.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your new trainer!" I said happily, he jumped on me. "Hey, I wanna nick name you how does Cinder sound?"I know original ,but I liked it.

"Cyndaquil," it said happily, I began punching in the numbers. We walked home everyone out even Tyrogue. When I came in, I expected a big "SURPRISE" from my mom sister, and other friends and kin folk. Nothing, I walked to my room, And shifted now for Cinder to know I could.

"Cool you told the truth," Cinder said looking at Tyrogue.

"Wow then this was useless," I said. "How old are you Cinder?" trying to strike conversation

"Not much, a week or so," he said happily.

"Well little buddy, you ready to start an adventure?" I asked, it nodded while looking around the room. He picked up a Ever stone I had accidently left on the floor.

"What is this?" he asked me.

"That is a Ever stone as long as you hold it you can't evolve," I explained.

"Can I have it, I don't want to evolve," he said, I was confused for a second, I kind of wanted a Typhlosion but it is his choice, I would rather him be happy than me getting what I want.

"Sure, why don't you want to evolve?" I asked him.

"I just don't want to," he said, "Please don't make me,"

"I'm not gonna make you," I smiled, "Hand it here." He did so, I found one of those pendants that have a really small poke ball on them that you could open and lock It was about the size of one of those heart pendants, and flat like one too. I broke a small piece of the ever stone off then put it in the pendant and locked it, next I found a fire resistant contest collar in my sister's bag, and a diary I skidded thru, 'Oh, blackmail' I thought. I shifted and went to find scissors. This will be hard to explain in writing but here goes nothing. I took the pendant off the necklace, Then I cut the strap of collar(the part that is kind of like a belt) horizontally under the holes about 4 inches inward, then put the pendant thru the little cut off part. After that I put the strap thru like you would normally then put the little part thru with it then made a square knot with the cut part on the metal buckle. Confusing huh, well any way, the stuff I didn't tell Cinder it the stuff it almost unbreakable. I put it around Cinder's neck; it was a bit big but not enough to come over his head.

"There now you don't have to hold it," I smiled; he nodded happily and jumped on me again. I walked into the living room, with Cinder on top my head; guess he found his new haven. I heard a knock on the door; I walked over to the door and opened it, and guess who was there. Jeff he threw water balloons at me. I was soaked.

"Dang it, Cinder, ember," I said pointing to them. I felt the top of my head get real warm. He missed, they were already out of range. "Err, Crap now what he got last prank before we left." I walked into my room and thought for a second, just let it go, I sighed. I bet I could have caught them if I was a Floatzel, which gave me a idea to cease my boredom, got up and walked over to my computer. I typed in WWW. , I ask myself like many others must, why is this world revolved around pokemon? The Search engine popped up. I typed "Can Pokeshifters evolve?" I pressed feeling lucky and a website came up. I found the info on the website fast. _Pokeshifters also have the power to evolve, though I find it ironic that many of them don't know this '_must be a blog, I thought'_ all a shifter has to do is find a Hum stone the level up holding it. You can find Hum stones at_-

"Hey kiddo come on we got you some graduation presents," Ashley said bursting thru the door.

"One sec let me read this," I said, she looked at the computer and pulled the plug by the door.

"Come on!" I sighed and followed her.

**A/n: hope you liked it**

**Tyru: why would they you didn't base Cinder on me**

**Sana(me): Err, If you want mor of these skits with tyru review (this is a poll, so if you want them remember to put 'oh yea i want a tyru skit' other than that if i get enough, I'm aiming for two votes) I'll put the skit on both stories a diffrent one each time.**

**Tyru: I'm really hungry,**

**Sana(me): there is a cake in the fridge.**

**Tyru: Let's go eat Japanese food.**

**Sana (me): mmh, i'm in, but i can't drive yet.**

**Shocker: I'm in! (jolteon)**

**Sana (me): Both of you return! **


End file.
